1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a non-single crystal silicon carbide semiconductor, and more particularly to a method for depositing a film of non-single crystal silicon carbide semiconductor containing a multitude of Si--C bonds, using a reduced amount of electric or light energy for the formation of the film.